


[Podfic] Spider-Man: Homecoming - How It Could Have Ended

by RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Deadpool telegram, Disney References, Drug Use, F/M, Farce, Food Fights, Jumping to Conclusions, Lies, M/M, Mario Kart, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Morning After, Not for Pepper fans, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tough Love, dad tony, the wonderful thing about Tonies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: What was Pepper's "I think we can do better than that" announcement to the press at the end of Homecoming? Who has Tony asked to be the next Captain America now that Steve is persona non grata? Where the hell were Deadpool and Rhodey for this entire fucking movie? How has Tony been coping with his PTSD in the wake of Civil War? What if he had a Bucky to turn to?Find answers to these and other burning questions in the fic below!





	[Podfic] Spider-Man: Homecoming - How It Could Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_pointer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spider-Man: Homecoming - How It Could Have Ended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166530) by [blue_pointer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

###  Chapter One: Just Your Average Run-of-the-Mill Crisis - 52:35

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/Spiderman%20Homecoming/%5bMCU%5d%2001.mp3)  


###  Chapter Two: Coping Mechanisms - 54:34

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/Spiderman%20Homecoming/%5bMCU%5d%2002.mp3)  


###  Chapter Three: Falling Off the Wagon - 22:02

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/Spiderman%20Homecoming/%5bMCU%5d%2003.mp3)  


###  Chapter Four: Deadpool Ex Machina - 24:55

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/Spiderman%20Homecoming/%5bMCU%5d%2004.mp3)  


###  Chapter Five: Addicted - 9:12

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/Spiderman%20Homecoming/%5bMCU%5d%2005.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3 [Zipped] ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/Spiderman%20Homecoming/%5bMCU%5d%20Spiderman%20Homecoming.zip) | **Size:** 150 MB | **Duration:** 2:43:18
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/Spiderman%20Homecoming/%5bMCU%5d%20Spiderman%20Homecoming-%20How%20It%20Could%20Have%20Ended.m4b) | **Size:** 78 MB | **Duration:** 2:43:18

  
---|---


End file.
